Seven Legendary B-Ders
Seven Legendary B-Ders '''(後に7人のビーダー', ''Seinaru Shichin no Biida) is the collective name for seven special individuals and the main protagonists appearing in the anime series, Crash B-Daman. Biography Background The Seven Legendary B-Ders are exclusive to the Anime Series of Crash B-Daman. They are seven special individuals each possessing the heart and soul of a true B-Der despite the B-Daman that they are using - be it a generic model or a special customized one. Everyone from the seven possesses a B-Daman that shines a brilliant, beautiful light which embodies their Passionate Soul. Since times past, the Seven Legendary B-Ders have fought against the evil Saionji Corporation (which later became Saionji Konzern) to prevent the destruction of the world. The original Seven Legendary B-Ders are said to have reincarnated into the main protagonists in the series which are their descendants as well. Since their legend is usually passed by word of mouth, the members of the Seven Legendary B-Ders differ from each individual retelling the story. Crash B-Daman Hayato Tamaga would always tell stories of the Seven Legendary B-Ders to his grandchildren, Hitto Tamaga and Nana Sendo. Nana had dreams and fantasies of being a damsel-in-distress that would be rescued by the Seven Legendary B-Ders. The two cousins would eventually grow up to realize their true destiny. In the second half of the series, is made clear that the Saionji Konzern greatly fears the revival of the Seven Legendary B-Ders, so they create superweapons that will both net them huge profits and income, as well as to destroy the JBA and everything they stand for, as so to break the heart and soul of would-be Legendary B-Ders, rendering them unable to stop them. In Hell Island's Sanctuary of Wyvern and Pegasus, the strange old man retold the story of the Seven Legendary B-Ders to Kodoh Kuraki. The Seven defeated the Saionji Corporation, which was, at the time, being led by Ikki Kida, the tyrant of Hell Island. Kodoh then realizes that being one of the Seven is his birthright. Later on, Ikki Kida recognizes Kodoh as one of the Seven Legendary B-Ders, much to his horror. Hitto Tamaga gathers all seven despite the overwhelming odds and near-death of the six others. Before the final battle, Hitto witnessed the ghosts of three of the previous seven Legendary B-Ders. His grandfather, Hayato, encourages him to gather all Seven no matter what the cost. In the end, they all emerged victorious against Kyousuke Arasaki, who stood as the last testament of the Saionji Konzern. With Kyousuke's defeat, the Saionjis and their evil ambitions are vanquished for good. The Seven Legendary B-Ders Current Roster (based on the order of appearance in the series) *Hitto Tamaga - The main protagonist of the series. His B-Daman is Magnum Ifrit and later Justice Ifrit. He is a descendant of Hayato Tamaga. *Kodoh Kuraki - A cold-hearted narcissist and formerly part of the Dark Lizard unit as one of its Four Kings. His B-Daman are Rave Pegasus and Shade Wyvern and later; Shining Pegasus and Reflect Wyvern which can fuse into Eclipse Dragon. *Konta Tsukino - A diminuitive boy that resembles a fox. His B-Daman is Blitz Garuda and later Mach Garuda. He is a descendant of Shuuta Tsukino. *Jubee Sanada - A young teen with an imposing build. His B-Daman is Bal Tauros later Assault Tauros. He is a descendant of Kanbei Sanada. *Teruma Kamioka - A religious lad with bipolar disorder. His B-Daman is Sturm Griffon. Teruma is the only one of the seven that did not descended from a former Legendary B-Der. *Kaito Namihira - Known as the "Son of the Sea." He possesses a customized Evil Levioth. *Jou Fukairi - The eldest of the current Seven Legendary B-ders and the last to appear in the anime series, making his debut on Episode 30. Jou is a fatalist possessing a customized Iron Odin. Former Roster *Hayato Tamaga - Hitto and Nana's grandfather, Professor Tamaga's father and former wielder of Magnum Ifrit. *Kanbei Sanada - Jubee's grandfather and former wielder of the Bal Tauros. *Shuuta Tsukino - Konta's grandfather and the former wielder of the Blitz Garuda. *Kodoh's grandfather - Kodoh's grandfather who resembles him during the man's youth. He was the one who personally defeated Ikki Kida. It was implied throughout the series that the Strange Old Man possessing Rave Pegasus and Shade Wyvern was indeed this man. *Nana's Grandmother - Nana and Hitto's grandmother and Hayato's cousin who, based on her silhouette, resembles Nana. According to the strange old man, she was part of the Seven Legendary B-Ders. Nana, however, did not inherit her grandmother's status as a Legendary B-Der, and was instead suceeded by Teruma Kamioka. *Kaito's Grandfather *Jou's Grandfather Trivia *The Seven Legendary B-Ders, according to Nana's dream in Episode 3, are silhouettes of individuals that appear as Grey Michael Vincent, Liena Grace Vincent, Gunnos, Wen Yong Fa, Li Yong Fa, Enjyu and the last one being Hitto much to Nana's chagrin. Since these Legendary B-Ders appear to be from Battle B-Daman, Nana was probably expecting Yamato Delgado as the last one instead of her cousin. *In the Manga series by Tomoya Kuratani, the Seven Legendary B-Ders were replaced by the Eight Descendants of the Evil Deity in which Kyousuke Arasaki, Teruma Kamioka, Kodoh Kuraki, Jyuuki plus four unnamed are part of. *Kaito Namihira is the only one of the Seven who never made any appearance in any of the opening and ending songs; suggesting that he may not have originally been intended to be part of the Seven. However, Nana didn't made it to the current roster but Kaito did. Gallery Shichinin_op.jpg|With Nana sans Jou and Kaito in the opening song Shichinin_nana_yume.jpg|Nana's dream Shichinin_nana_yume2.jpg|Battle B-Daman Silhouettes Shichinin_pan.jpg Shichinin_aim.jpg|The Seven returning fire against the War Weapons Shichinin_confront.jpg|The Seven evading the War Weapons Shichinin_eyes.jpg Nanatsu end.png Strange old man.jpg|The Strange Old Man Hayato_tamaga.png|Hayato Tamaga Shuuta_tsukino.png|Shuuta Tsukino Kanbei_sanada.png|Kanbei Sanada Hayato_helping_kanbei.png|Hayato helping Kanbei Hayato_reminding_hitto.png|Hayato reminds Hitto to gather the seven Shuuta_reports.png|Shuuta reports to Kanbei and Hayato Hitto_seeing_ghosts.png|Hitto witnesses the past Hitto_seeing_ghosts02.png Hitto_seeing_ghosts03.png|The ghosts fade nanatsu_nanaoba.png|Nana's grandmother with the past seven Nanatsu_Utte.png Nanatsu_Niji.png Category:Protagonists Category:Crash B-Daman Category:Characters